


The Beast's Sun

by RCAR



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Reader is a medic, Romance, gai doesn't get enough love, i'm here to change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCAR/pseuds/RCAR
Summary: “(Y/N)-chan!” Gai repeated. “I have determined, after all of these years, that I am deeply, madly in love with you!”Time slowed. Strangers’ jaws dropped around you, and a bushel of apples were dropped by a surprised jounin behind you. A grocer’s cart ran into another as the merchants stared, slack-jawed. Konoha’s Beautiful Green Beast? In love?“Gai, I-this is so sudden. How long have you—?”“Three glorious days!”---In which you are Gai's best friend, who he falls deeply, madly in love with. You'll give him ten chances to woo you, but only ten. No more, no less.





	1. The Confession

“So, you’ve got a hard-on for the nurse?” Kakashi asked his friend.

“An emotional bond, Kakashi. Please don’t talk about my feelings as if they stem only from lust.”

Gai and Kakashi were drinking on a Tuesday night, with all the other people in crisis who got wasted on a work night. Gai roped his eternal rival into helping him out with a new problem he faced.

“I never realized (Y/N) was not just my eternal friend, but also a woman.”

“You’re definitely the last of us, then,” Kakashi said into his drink.

(Y/N) was a medic at Konoha hospital, whose clan bloodline made her a natural healer. Trained in standard medical justu, (Y/N) also had the ability to turn her chakra into a solvent which sterilized wounds, no matter the poison or toxin that might be in them. On plants, it slowed down the ageing process. The best part? It worked best when she used her lips, which made her a favorite amongst patients whose lives she saved.

“I know she is well desired, as she should be. But I love her for more than her power and her beauty. I realize that now.”

Kakashi stared a long while at his rival and friend. His eyes were intense in a way Kakashi never saw before.

“What did she say to you on that bridge that changed it all?

Gai smiled, “the most youthful words I’ve ever heard. They put my life philosophy to shame. I thought I knew her, but to hear those words…”

Gai leaned in, eyes flitting around him to make sure no one overheard the secret. Kakashi leaned in too, for once anxious to hear. Gai rarely had any secrets to share.

“Also,”

Kakashi leaned in closer.

“her breasts are exquisite.”

“Damn it, Gai.”

...

On Wednesday, when you see Gai at the Konoha hospital, he smiled brightly at you.

“Ohayo, (Y/N).”

“Ohayo, Gai. Are you here for your check-up?”

He nodded. “I have taken your advice and rotated which muscles I use more frequently to lessen the strain.”

“Yes, I can see that. Well done. But, uh, Gai?”

“Yes, (Y/N)?”

“Could you not flex while I’m measuring you? It makes it hard to get an accurate reading on the muscle density.”

Gai laughed, “I am not flexing, (Y/N).”

“Oh, wow,” you blink. “Impressive.”

It was. Were human muscles really capable of bulging like that on their own? Then again, Gai specialized in taijutsu.

“Indeed. I can carry twice my weight without a problem,” he looked you in the eyes. “I could hold onto you for hours.”

He pressed his forehead onto yours, bringing you incredibly close. His brows furrowed, and he glared as he tried to convey something meaningful within them to you.

_I love you I love you I love you._

“Sounds like training’s going well, then.”

You smiled, and returned to your clipboard. Gai sat back on the medical table and stared at you, forlorn. Then he looked at your breasts, and sighed again. How beautiful you were.

…

It was a Tuesday when Gai realized he was in love with you. It was a Thursday when he confessed.

“(Y/N)-chan!” Gai yelled. The village went silent as Maito Gai approached you on the street corner. You turned, surprised.

“Ohayo, Gai-kun.” You pressed a sunflower you were holding to his chest, “what do you think of this flower? I can’t decide between buying a bouquet or a batch of summer peaches.”

“(Y/N)-chan!” He repeated. “I have determined, after all of these years, that I am deeply, madly in love with you!”

Time slowed. Strangers’ jaws dropped around you. A bushel of apples were dropped by a surprised jounin behind you, but you didn't turn to help. A grocer’s cart ran into another as the merchants stared, slack-jawed. Konoha’s Beautiful Green Beast? In love?

“Gai, I-this is so sudden. How long have you—?”

“Three glorious days!”

The whole village held in the same breath.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I feel the same.”

They exhaled. People started to mill about again, the tension gone. Gai’s brows furrowed.

“You do not believe me.”

“It’s not that,” you say. “It’s just way too soon to know—”

“You do not belive me,” he interrupted. “But that is alright. I will prove it to you. This sunflower,” he thrust the sunflower into the sky. “Will represent my chances. A petal for every chance. Once I pluck away the chances I already had.”

In a blur, Gai’s hands plucked away all the petals, save for ten.

“These will stay. The ones gone are the chances I had to confess in the past two days, and decided against action. You may not feel the same now, but that’s only because you didn’t think of it before!”

“And what if I never change my mind.”

Gai gave you the look he only wore when he made a promise.

“I will not linger forever, my sun. I ask you to grant me ten chances to prove to you I am the love of your life, and if I dissapoint, I will let the mattter rest.” Gai kneeled in front of you, staring deeply into your eyes beneath furrowed brows. “I will never force my will upon you to the point of your own exhaustion. I only ask for a chance.”

You stare at the sunflower, and kiss the petals. They shimmer once your lips touch them, taking on a soft glow.

“One petal will fall with every challenge. You have until the last, on my honor.”

Gai leaned forward, and kissed your forehead. A familiar action that had your cheeks reddening with it’s new implications.

“I will see you soon, my sun.”

The villagers left watched with bated breath. Let the games begin.


	2. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai finds you on your way to the Hot Springs. He decides to join you. Warning: Sexual Content. Though, not the kind Gai was hoping for.

“He did what?” Anko slammed her glass on the table.

“Definitely sounds like Gai,” Kurenai nodded, smiling into her sake.

Your friends took you out to dinner to learn more about the rumor that Gai had proposed to you, and you planned on running off into the sunset together. You know, as a professional medic and world-reknown jounin did.

“It was a surprise, for sure,” you sighed.

Gai had been your friend for a very long time. He was the first patient you practiced healing on, and he was also the only other optimistic person you knew working within the shinobi world. You both saw terrible things but constantly looked on the brighter side, and found comfort in one another in that way.

“I mean, it was bound to happen eventually. Look at you! You’re a fuckin’ goddess of positivity wrapped up in a medic who gives healing kisses. Who else would the Beautiful Green Beast go for?”

“Someone in latex?” Kurenai chimed in.

You laughed. You couldn’t imagine a woman running around in that affront to fashion.

“I just don’t know where the sudden change came from. It’s confused me so much I’m not sure where I stand with him anymore.”

“Wait,” Anko’s eyes had gone dead, and you shivered. “You’re seriously considering the guy?”

“It’s only fair to give him a chance. He’s one of my best friends in the world, I don’t want to lose him.”

“But that’s not a good reason to get his hopes up, and you know it.”

“Look,” you put down your drink as well, looking at the kunoichi across from you. “I know Gai. I’ve known Gai since I was twelve, and he let me practice on his bruises. If I don’t let him give himself a time limit, then he’ll never get over this. I’ll give him the ten chances. And who knows,” you smiled, eyes lidded and grin smug. “Maybe he’ll surprise me.”

Anko and Kurenai glanced at each other.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Anko muttered. “Another round of Sake, Rei! I’m gonna need it.”

…

“Fuck, (Y/N),” Gai grunted. He fisted his cock harder, thinking about you riding above him, looking down and panting in pleasure.

“Faster, Gai,” you’d sigh, and he’d comply.

You’d roll your hips into his, and he’d hold your waist above him. But just before you came he’d flip you over, and take control, grinding slowly into you, stalling.

“Please, Gai,” you’d beg, eyes closed in the pain of almost pleasure.

“Please what,” he panted into the air. “Say it.”

“Senpai,” you’d pant. “Please, oh please senpai. Harder. Faster, whatever you want, just make me, make me—”

“(Y/N), haa~”Gai spurted cum onto his chest, finishing at the thought of you calling out to him, in need of him.

He lay there for a while, existing in the after glow. Eventually he got up, showered, and decided today was the first day he would use one of his ten chances.

…

“(Y/N)-chan!" A voice yelled from behind you. Peaches fell from your grip, but Gai was quick enough to catch them and put them in your basket before they touched the ground.

“Ohayo, Gai.”

“Where are you off to this fine fall afternoon?”

He matched your strides, joining you on your walk through Konoha market.

“Hot springs,” you replied. “I got the day off, and my back has been killing me.”

“Yosh! I shall join you then,” he gave you a thumbs up and that signature sparkling smile.

“Let’s go, then. I don’t see why not.”

You were a brisk walker. Some people enjoyed milling about the town and taking in the world around them. In fact, as a medic, you encouraged people to do so. Nature’s healing properties had no equal, not even your clan could match the inert happiness human beings experience in the outdoors. But your job didn’t allow for moseying about; you tended to walk everywhere in haste, something else Gai appreciated about you.

“You’re as fast a walker as ever, (Y/N)-chan.”

“Thank you, Gai. You’re not so bad yourself.”

He watched you, waving and smiling at a toad that sat on a nearby rock, and grinned. His sun, indeed.

“(Y/N) I should tell you, once we get to the spa, my chance begins.”

“Aah, I thought as much. Well then, good luck, I suppose.”

He flashed a thumbs up and sent a smile your way, “luck is not needed! My hardy passion and youthful outlook will carry me through today!”

Steam rose up over a fence ahead, and you sighed, knowing the feeling of hot water would take the tension right out of your back.

Gai cleared his throat.

“You alright there, Gai?” you ask, turning to his red face. He was glaring at you again.

“Lost in thought!”

You smiled and turned away. Gai was weird.

You seperated in the changing rooms, scrubbing yourselves to get rid of the day’s dirt. Gai moved hastily, rubbing harshly and popping quickly into the co-ed springs, waiting for the other flap to open. Deciding to look a little less eager, Gai laid his head against the rock behind him, putting on an air of ease despite his static energy.

One minute came and went, and he lifted open an eye.

Another, and he sat up, looking at the door.

Several more minutes passed. He heard feet pad against the rocks on the other side of the fence. Water rippled as someone made their way into the female-only section of the springs.

“(Y/N),” Gai called.

A pause.

“Yes, Gai-kun?”

“Why are you in the women’s only side of the baths?”

“To relax. How about you?”

You smiled to yourself, sinking further into the water. You said he could come, you never said you would bathe together.

“I don’t think I understand,” Gai said, brows furrowed.

“What’s to understand. I came here to relax. Not to be wooed. Don’t worry, I won’t take this off your chances, you can try again some other ti—”

“My Sun!”

“Gai, what are you doing!”

_Sploosh_

“Do not worry, my sun,” he grinned, paddling in the water. “There is no one else here. It’s a week day, most are at their jobs.”

“That doesn’t mean you can hop over to the women’s section,” you ground out through your teeth.

Gai had hopped the fence and joined you, and paddled in little circles around the springs. He didn’t seem too focused on you yet, and was merely content with swimming around and around in circles.

You sighed and rolled your shoulders, trying to relax again. It’s not like he hadn’t seen you half-dressed before.

You wade over to another rock to press into the kink in your back, and sigh as you roll against it, trying to work out the knot you had from hunching over your desk.

Gai watched you, closely.

“Do you need help?”

“Hm?” You opened your eyes to see Gai, who sat next to you now and watched you scratch your back like a bear in hope of relief. “I’m fine, Gai.”

“We are still friends, (y/n), at least let me help you with your back.”

You looked at his big hands and long fingers, and decided it couldn’t hurt.

“Alright, have at it.”

You spun to the side in order to let him work out the kinks. His hands pressed against your back, first, kneading into the juncture between your shoulders and your neck.

“Is this fine, (y/n)?”

“Mm.”

He continued to knead into you, working lower and lower.

“Where are you heading back there,” you warned.

“You know better than most, my sun, that if you want to get rid of back pain, you must work the whole spine.”

Sounded fishy to you, but as a medic you knew he was correct.

“…proceed.”

“I need you to scoot back, (y/n).”

Already off your guard and feeling really good from what he’d done so far, you do as your told, moving towards him in order to give him a better angle on your lower back.

“Now, lean.”

You do so, opening your eyes when you feel your head against his broad shoulders. He wasn’t looking into your eyes, but his hands as they worked on your tense muscles. It was…kind of hot.

“Is this alright, (y/n)?”

“Hm?”

His lips quirked up.

“Wha-oh, uh yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

He was looking at you now. He caught you staring. He placed his chin atop your shoulder, the low rumbles of his voice right next to your ear.

“It’s no problem. Anything for you.”

Your spine tingled at his tenor. Your core warmed.

“Well,” you broke away, turned around and smiled. “The hot springs has been fun, but what do you say we get some curry and call it a day?”

He grinned, “I really do love you.”

“Gai!”

“Sorry! I cannot help but share the exclamations of my youth!”

…

On your way out of the restuarant, the two of you were drawn to the laughter and jingling of coins ahead.

“What is that?”

“Come on, I know you’ve got more than that!” someone yelled. “We’re betting on the Sunflower Healer and the Beautiful Beast.”

“Oh god.”

“How youthful!”

The crowds parted as you and Gai made your way to the front of the group.

“And what,” you frowned, “is going on here.”

Genma and Raidou froze, turning from collecting the bets on you and Gai.

“H-hey, guys,” Genma laughed.

“So,” you say. “What are the stakes, here?”

You smiled at them, despite the slight embarrassment of having your life bet on. It was worse to not play along at this point.

“Wellll,” Anko popped out from behind them when she saw you weren’t going to attack. “We’re taking bets on a lot of stuff. Some bet you’ll confess to Gai, some bet you never will. Some are guessing you’ll come to a decision in two weeks, some say two years.”

She shrugged. “It’s all over the place. But I’m pretty sure it won’t be in two weeks. Someone came by and placed a bet for Tsunade on that one.”

You gaped. You couldn’t believe so many people were betting on something so trivial, and private, and definitely none of their business.

“I would like to place a bet!”

“Oh, Gai,” you slapped a hand to your forehead.

“I bet an S-class mission’s salary that I will win the heart of my sun!”

People cheered, hollering at Gai, who laughed and struck a pose as more people bet the same thing, inspired by his confidence. He climbed to the stage, shouting about youth and eternal love and other Gai things.

“You can’t say he isn’t inspirational. I’ll give him that,” Anko said.

She patted your back comfortingly.

“I’ll bet an A-class wage she won’t,” Anko shouted.

Gai grinned at Anko, “a healthy competitor! I welcome your bet, but am sorry to see you lose so much money.”

“Alright, I’m starting to see why you hang around this guy, (y/n). You’re on!”

“I’m going home,” you muttered.

This village was ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is another story i've written all the way through. However, Fall is a busy season for me so i'll probably be updating monthly. But the first chapter felt short, and I was planning on posting this at the end of the week, so why not now, y'know?


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai invites you to join him for a training session, and under the guise of helping Kakashi, he tries to woo you once more.

“My sun! I need your assistance immediately!”

Your bedside manner faltered. The patient in front of you startled when the Gai burst through the open window. The genin looked like he wanted to piss himself.

“Gai, wait outside.”

“But my eternal rival is—”

“Out. I’m with a patient.”

“But—”

“ _Now,_ Gai.”

You finished the exam, before signing off on the kid so he could go off to the genin exams. He scurried out, and you followed after to find Gai doing squats outside your office door. He stood up straight when he saw you.

You looked him up and down, “you’re wearing sweats and a t-shirt today.”

“(Y/n)-chan! My rival and I were training and he is injured. He would come to the hospital, but—”

“Kakashi-san hates hospitals,” you finished. “Let’s go.”

Gai perked up, turned around and squatted down in front of you. He looked back expectantly, and despite yourself, you smiled. You hopped on, and whooped as Gai carried you across the rooftops of Konoha to the training fields.

“Ohayo, Kakashi-san.”

He groaned.

Kakashi laid in fetal position on the grass. You passed a green hand over him, assessing where he was hurt. Ribs, and a dislocated knee.

“Alright, Kakashi-san, I’m going to lay you on your back, I need you to relax so it doesn’t hurt as bad.”

He whimpered, and you rolled your eyes. Since he never came into the hospital unless he was unconscious, the other nurses and medics didn’t know that the great Copy Cat Ninja was, in fact, a giant baby man when he received more than a paper cut. Luckily you had delt with many children before, and knew how to make them feel better about their injuries and sniffles. Since he was a friend of Gai’s, he discovered that you were willing to treat him out of the hospital, and took advantage of it whenever he could. Indirectly, of course, by getting Gai to fetch her and pretending like he didn’t need her help in the first place.

“I need you to be strong for me Kakashi, can you do that?” You cooed.

“…okay.” He hissed as he turned over, like a turtle on his back.

As you ran your hands over him, assessing the injuries again, you cheered him on.

“You’re doing great, Kakashi, you’re a lot calmer than most shinobi I treat.”

He sniffled, “really?”

“A medic’s dream.”

You started to heal his bruised ribs, using a bit of your bloodline to act as anesthetic.

“Like always, your numbing techniques are a dream, my sun!”

You smile, continuing to work on the patient below you. He stopped squirming once you numbed his ribs.

“How did this happen?”

“Gai got a hit in.”

“Aah, That’ll do it, Kakashi-san. That’ll do it.”

“Once you heal him, we shall continue training, (y/n)-chan!”

“Oh, no you won’t. The injuries need time to heal.”

Kakashi turned his head towards you, “I have to get my speed up before my next mission, (y/n). I have to practice.”

Gai hummed, eyebrows brought together in thought. 

“Maybe you can stay, and watch us! Make sure his chest doesn’t cave.”

Kakashi winced at the notion. You eyed them both.

“Alright, but don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.”

You sat under a nearby tree, motioning for the two of them to get on with it.

“Not subtle, Gai,” Kakashi rolled his arm experimentally. “I hope punching me in the gut was worth getting her here.”

“Always, my eternal rival!”

They sparred, getting faster and faster as more time passed. It had been a while since you’d seen Gai spar with someone else, mostly because the Copy Cat Nin was the only person who could take him on for more than five minutes. It was fascinating to see shinobi of such a high caliber go at it like that.

Then, Gai took off his shirt.

“Oh, jesus,” Kakashi muttered. “Like a peacock.”

He dodged a punch to his left.

Gai was glistening. There was no other way to describe it. The muscles in his arms flex and stretch, and you identified their medical names in your head as you watched him spar with Kakashi. _Coracobrachialis, Brachioradialis, Supinator, oh dear god his pectorals._

You looked away, a dusting of red over your nose.

Gai’s head turned to look at you as he dodged Kakashi, his eyes softening when he look at your bashful expression. A big, goofy grin took over his face just before Kakashi hit him in the chest.

“Gai!”

You stood up, watching as Gai’s body soared back a few feet before skirting across the grass.

“Heh, vengeance is swift,” Kakashi grinned.

You laughed as you passed him, shaking your head at his childish behavior.

“Gai, move your arms from your chest so I can examine the solar plexus.”

He winced, but moved his arms to the side. A bruise.

You wave your hands over his body, assessing, before pressing your hands directly onto his chest. You numb it with your chakra, and focus on the ribs which bruised in the hit. His heart beat rapidly, probably from the training. Yes, most definitely from the training.

“All done,” you whispered. Your hands moved away from him.

He pulled one back, directly over his heart.

“(Y/n),” he starts, that serious look on his face again.

“Y-yes?”

“My heart beats fast because you are the one touching it. You are my sun.”

You laugh, and he stares at your lips.

“What ever happened to calling me a sunflower?”

“Flowers are only for a short time, especially sunflowers. You, you are something longer, something eternal. A sun.”

“Gai, I—”

“(Y/n)!” someone pulled you up by your armpits. You craned your neck upwards to look at you grabbed a hold of you.

“Ohayo, sensei!”

“Sensei?!”

Gai’s face turned pale.

“(Y/n),” she sighed. “What are you doing around this vagrant man?”

“Fuyu-sensei, Gai isn’t a vagrant,” you smile.

Her eyes softened at your grin.

“Oh, (y/n)-chan. What am I gonna do with you.”

“Let me down?”

Fuyu-sensei was a woman of amazonian height, with dark skin and hair white as snow. She was the leading medic at the Konoha hospital ever since Tsunade left, and had chosen you to be her student. It had been many years since you studied under her, but you still had much to learn from her.

Gai stood up and bowed repeatedly to your sensei.

“Fuyu-san, it has been too long.”

“Not long enough, actually.”

“Sensei, be nice.”

“No.”

Your sensei was another child in your life. She eyed Gai, and his shirtless form.

“Where’s the leotard?”

“I…decided to forgo it today in practice against my eternal rival.”

“Yo,” Kakashi waved. Fuyu-sensei sneered at him. She didn’t like shinobi who didn’t go to the hospital fro injuries, and especially not those that took advantage of her student’s kindness.

“I have heard some disturbing rumours, about a series of chances Gai has to… _woo_ you.”

She said the word ‘woo’ in a particularly distasteful tone, like slime coming off her tongue.

“It is true!” Gai grinned, getting back some of his confidence. “I have learned I carry a torch for your lovely student here, who I believe to be the great eternal love of my life!”

Fuyu-sensei glared at him. You decided to diffuse the situation.

“Come one, Fuyu-sensei. Let’s go get mochi, and afterwards I can help you with your paperwork.”

She humphed, but followed as you led her out of the training field. Kakashi ambled over to Gai, slouching down next to him. He held out his t-shirt.

“Come on, buddy. Put away the washboard abs and lets go for a run.”

Gai sighed, staring as you dissapeared off into the distance. He put a hand over his now covered heart. He grabbed the hand Kakashi offered him, and let his rival pull him to his feet.


	4. Flashes from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai and (y/n)'s past is shown through short flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October everyone! Hope this chapter finds you at the right time. Enjoy.

**You: 12 Gai: 13**

“Gai-senpai!”

“Ohayo, (y/n)-chan!” he huffed, continuing to do push-ups.

You were an academy student, one year away from graduation. Gai had already received a genin team, and had since been training even more than usual.

“Wow, how long have you been training?”

“Three hours!” he grinned. “Only two more to go.”

You grinned. Gai-senpai was amazing. He pushed his body to the absolute limits on a constant basis. As a kid from a medical clan, you would usually disapprove, but he let you practice on his injuries. You sat under a tree nearby and watched as he continued to do push ups. He went through several katas, before coming over and sitting next to you. You handed him a towel for his face.

“Thank you, (y/n)-chan!” he panted.

You scan him discreetly, but he doesn’t have any visible bruises or cuts. He noticed you looking.

“Ano, (y/n)-chan, I don’t have any injuries for you today. I have been surprisingly bruiseless today.”

“I’m glad.”

 

**You: 14 Gai: 15**

“Gai-senpai!”

“Huh?” Genma and Ebisu turned, just in time to see Gai be tackled by a blur.

He laughed, swinging a girl around in his arms.

“(Y/n)-chan! What are you doing here?”

You tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. You smiled up at him, cheeks rosey.

“I’m one of the medics you’re escorting! Me and sensei, anyways.”

Gai grinned, “that’s excellent news, (y/n)-chan!”

Ebisu and Genma stared at each other. Who the hell was this? Girls didn’t usually smile at Gai.

“Uh, Gai, want to introduce us to your friend?”

“I apologize,” you bow. “I am (y/n). Please take good care of me.”

...

“So Gai,” Genma started.

“Hai!” His teammate gave him his full attention.

“How long have you known, uh, (y/n), was it?”

“Since we were both in the academy. She wanted to be a medic, and I was constantly injured. It worked out great for both of us,” he laughed.

Genma nodded. That made sense. Still, he’d definitely heard of her from somewhere before. Maybe he’d figure it out on this mission.

...

“Sensei, Ebisu has been injured!”

Gai was carrying Ebisu, who had several senbon sticking out all over his body.

Choza took Ebisu from Gai’s arms, and set him down carefully in their camp. It was good luck Medics were the ones they were escorting to Suna.

One of them, Fuyu-san, Genma thought her name was, made her way through the fluttering hands.

“(Y/n)!”

“Hai!”

Gai’s kohai made her way through the crowd.

“Assess.”

“Hai, sensei!”

Her hands moved over Ebisu, focusing mostly on his chest, where most critical organs were.

“You’re going to let a kid take charge, Fuyu?”

“Shut it, Hanzo. (Y/n), use your bloodline.”

You nodded, “hai.”

The shinobi watched as the medics by Ebisu’s head moved back, so you could lean forward and…

“Is she kissing Ebisu?”

“(Y/n)-chan!” Gai startled.

“Let her work,” Choza put a hand on each of their shoulders.

Your lips glowed, and the warmth flowed over Ebisu before settling onto his skin. Ebisu’s eyes fluttered open as you kissed him. He blushed as you pulled away.

“Do you feel better,” you asked him, eyes serious.

Ebisu nodded quickly, still blushing.

“(Y/n)’s clan is known for their healing bloodlimit. They specialize in curing poisons.”

So that’s where Genma had heard of you. You were the Sunflower Shinobi, who could heal a patient better than most twice her age.

“Did you see, Gai-senpai?” you smiled, eyes heavy. Gai blinked, surprised to be adressed before giving you a thumbs up.

“Very youthful, (y/n)-chan!”

“I-I’m glad you were impressed.” Your eyes fluttered closed, and you fell backwards. In a flash, another medic takes your place and Fuyu lays you on the ground.

“Good job, kid.”

…

Ebisu couldn’t stop looking at you the rest of the trip. Whenever, you looked back, though, he averted his eyes quickly. Genma snorted.

“Got a wittle crush, Ebisu?”

“Shut it, Genma. You’re just jealous,” he sniffed.

“Of what, you getting your ass kicked and getting a medical kiss? Oh yeah, real jealous.”

“You should be, Genma,” Gai chimed in. “(Y/n)-chan is a prolific healer. Her chakra is practically magic!”

“See, Gai’s been treated as well.”

“Never kissed, Ebisu. I’ve never been so brutally injured before!”

Ebisu slumped, and Genma laughed. Gai blinked in confusion.

“Gai-senpai!” you called.

“Ah, (y/n)-chan!” Gai said.

“Is your teammate doing alright?” you asked, looking over Ebisu. He nodded at you before turning his face away again. Shinobi were wierd.

“All better, thanks to you, medic extraordinaire!”

You blushed, kicking a pebble in front of you.

“It’s all thanks to you being my guinea pig, Gai.”

He smiled, giving you a thumbs up, “anything for the Sunflower of Konoha!”

 

**You: 17 Gai: 18**

“Gai-senpai!” you yell. He turns around and catches you, twirling you around once before setting you down.

“Look,” you shove a headband into his face.

“You passed? You passed!” Gai laughs, holding the headband up to the sun.

“Looks like I’ve finally caught up to you, senpai,” you smile.

It had taken you longer than most to become and official shinobi of Konohagakure. Since you were a medical nin Fuyu sensei had withheld full shinobi status until you mastered the healing arts.

“Call me Gai, (y/n)-chan.”

Your eyes were wide, before you nodded.

“Then feel free to call me (y/n).”

Genma elbowed Ebisu.

“Look, your girlfriend graduated medical training.”

“Not my girlfriend, idiot.”

Genma stared at you and nodded in agreement.

“Nah, looks like Gai might get there first, buddy. Tough luck.”


	5. Fall Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall festival arrives, and (y/n) and Gai are conflicted about their feelings for one another.

The Fall festival was here. Everyone dressed in formal yukata. Anko and Kurenai picked you up from your apartment, and the three of you explored the festival. Jounin weren’t allowed to play the civilian carnival games, but that didn’t apply to you. Mostly because you sucked at games.

“Aw man,” you pouted. Another goldfish had broken your net.

“You suck, (y/n).”

“Shut it, Kurenai. At least I’m allowed to play.”

Both of them snickered behind you.

“My third chance begins now!”

Kurenai rolled her eyes, and Anko laughed. You felt something warm behind you.

“It’s Gai, isn’t it?”

“Your senses are as keen as ever, my beautiful sun! Even in the fall you’re able to warm up my day.”

A hacking noise came from behind Gai.

“Oh, great. They’re here too?”

“Good to see you too, Anko. Kurenai.”

“Genma, Ebisu.”

You smiled at the two jounin behind Gai, “ohayo, boys. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Team Choza got back together for the festival.”

“Ah, well the trio fatale makes their return tonight as well,” Anko wraps her arms around you and Kurenai. Kurenai gives a coy smile, and you grin fully at the guys in front of you.

“Well, it seems as thought we should leave Gai to his challenge, boys. Up and at ‘em!”

Ebisu pushed up his glasses, “actually, I—”

“Don’t care,” Anko droned, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him along. Kurenai and Genma shrugged, following after them.

You and Gai laughed.

“Our friends are the funniest.”

“Agreed.”

Gai turned back towards you, eyes shining, “my sun, do you wish to join me on a youthful journey through the festival?”

You tap your lip, “I don’t suppose why not. We haven’t explored a festival together since we were students. Lead the way.”

Gai thrusted his finger forward, “let us begin an autumnal adventure!”

“Whatever you say, _senpai_ ,” you teased.

He chocked on his breath as you continued to move forward. You looked back when you noticed he wasn’t following.

“Come on Gai-senpai,” you said again. “There’s a whole night of festivities to make a happy memory of!”

Grasping his hand, you led him through the crowds, a momentarily clumsy Gai following the pull of your hand.

…

“Ebisu, what is up with you, man?”

“Shut up, Genma,” he hissed, hiding behind a pole.

The two of them had split off from Anko and Kurenai, Anko proclaiming the men were “bumming her and Kurenai out” and she “needed a drink to make up for your dull attitudes”.

“Why are we watching Gai and (y/n), it’s not like you’ll win the bet any sooner.”

“What if something happens?”

Genma shrugged, “then something happens. Though, I don’t think (y/n) is going to do anything until she’s sure both their feelings are forever.”

Ebisu pushed up his glasses.

Genma’s eyes lit up in realization.

“Wait Ebisu, don’t tell me you still—”

“Of course not!” Ebisu hastened. “I was a teenager. I’m a special jounin now, I’m far past that puppy crush.”

You laughed, and his head snapped back to you and Gai.

“Right,” Genma rolled his eyes. He was not convinced.

“Let’s go find Anko then, eh? I’m sure Asuma’s stolen Kurenai away by now, and she’s always good for a drinking contest.”

“I know where Anko is.”

Genma blinked.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Ebisu nodded at a figure following close behind you and Gai. “She’s about to drop a bucket of fish on Gai’s head.”

Genma laughed, “Amazing. Move over, I wanna watch too.”

…

“And that’s when I grabbed the Iwa nin, and—”

Water poured over Gai, and Fish flopped around him on the ground, along with the one hanging on to his head. The green yukata was soaked through.

A familiar cackle rose from behind Gai, and you knew exactly what happened.

“Anko!” you yelled.

The cackling stopped.

“Apologize to Gai.”

She grumbled.

“Anko.”

“No need, Anko! You see, now is the perfect time to bring out an old friend.”

With a poof of smoke, a giant turtle appeared before them all.

“Where am I?”

“Ningame! Look at these fish Anko has procured for you!”

“Tasty.”

The turtle was a creature of few words, and Gai grinned broadly as he slowly ate the flopping fish around him.

Kurenai swooped into the situation, “(y/n)! Your yukata sleeve is wet. Let’s go to the bathroom and get this clean. Now.”

You had no time to argue as Kurenai pulled you away from the situation. You turned on Kurenai once you had gotten a fair way’s away from Gai and Anko.

“What is up with her, eh?”

“Oh that? I asked her to create a distraction?”

Kurenai blinked innocently at you, as if she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You told her to do that,” you deadpanned.

“Yeah. I needed to get you alone. We have to talk. Now.”

Kurenai place a hand on her hip, and the look on her face made you feel like an academy child again.

“Just what is it you’re feeling for Gai, (y/n)-chan.”

“Isn’t the whole point of this that I don’t know?”

Kurenai just stared.

“Alright, alright, I’ll admit. I have been… impressed by his dedication to me.”

“How impressed?”

You squirmed under her gaze. You returned the eye contact meekly.

“He’s starting to make my chest flutter.”

“Like when he was your senpai.”

You winced, “maybe.”

Your voice was a whisper.

Kurenai sighed, “(y/n), I’m glad your old crush finally realizes what he missed out on, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. Gai is…passionate.”

“And flames only burn for so long. I know, I know. That’s why I’m waiting for this to play out. Hell, I don’t even know if my own ‘flames of youth’ are eternal.”

Here, both of you laughed at your joke. Your smile dissapeared as your mind whirred.

“But I think it’s worth experimenting. Or else I’ll always have a voice at the back of my head, asking what would’ve happened if I gave him a chance.”

Kurenai’s eyes softened, “(y/n)…”

“Love is dangerous, Kurenai. Sometimes, despite how scary the world we live in, I think it’s the most dangerous thing there is. It can inspire fear, rage, all sort of things. But that’s only because it’s worth it.”

Gai leaned back against the wall. Anko leaned next to him.

“You see what I mean now, Gai? There’s a lot about (y/n) you need to understand. This can’t just be a game for you.”

Gai was silent. He jumped off into the night, not acknowledging Anko before he left. She scoffed.

“Coward.”

She joined the Kurenai and you, and together you ventured back into the festival.

…

Ebisu found Gai sitting atop a house, watching the festival below. Gai smiled at Ebisu, nodding at him before returning his attention to the festival below. Ebisu could see your head bobbing along a purple and black one.

“Love is hard, isn’t it?”

Ebisu didn’t say anything. Then,

“Is it really love? After a couple months, is it still full of the same intent as when you first pronounced it? Or is it another challenge to you.”

Gai didn’t respond.

“If it’s just a challenge, Gai, then you need to cut it off now. Clean, so you can salvage whatever will be left of your relationship with her.”

“And what if I still feel as strongly?” Gai spoke, impassioned. Frustration was clear in his voice.

Ebisu pushed his glasses up, “then you need to tell her. Or you’ll miss your chance, she’ll move on, and you’ll be stuck with this lump in your throat whenever you see her. All the things you wish you’d said collected together and forever stuck just behind your tongue.”

A pause.

“Do you love her, Ebisu?”

“…I don’t know her well enough to love her. Gai,” Ebisu sighed. “You need to decide if you’re serious about what you said. If so, continue to fight with that passion you’re so famous for. If not, you need to let her go. Let someone else make her fall in love.”

“And what, that’d be you?”

Ebisu laughed dryly, “like I said, I don’t know if I love her. But I wouldn’t mind the chance to try.” He shrugged, “if you continue, I’ll back off. I already decided I’ve been stuck on the idea of (y/n) for far too long.”

There it was. Your name. In it, Gai remembered the way you’d heal him, the way you’d smile, those words you said on the bridge that made him fall in love with you. More recently, he remembered the way you held his hand and led him through the crowds. He rubbed his knuckles. Did he still feel the same?

…

Gai found you on a cliff above the festival.

“Gai,” you smiled warmly, patting the spot next to you. He took it, laying on his back next to you. The two of you stared at the stars for a while.

“(Y/n)-chan.”

“Yes, Gai?”

You had turned your heads to face one another.

“I have been thinking about how sudden my declaration of love was to you.”

Your shoulders tensed, “really?” You try to sound casual.

“People have made me question, since I first declared my intentions, if what I said was more than just an impassioned exclamation. A challenge.”

You felt like a frog was resting in your throat.

“And it is. I understand that declaring my love two days after discovering it seems fast, but I know I started far before that. And I will not give up!”

Gai sprung to his feet, stance wide as he stood above a surprised you. His eyes burned with flames.

“I am deeply, eternally, and confidently in love with you! As long as the sun warms the flowers of Konohagakure, your rays will nuture my own Lotus Flower of Youth. The Lotus blooms twice, and with this second wind comes my confidence that I do, (y/n), love you in the most youthful way possible. I will not give up on winning your heart! As a man, a friend and a shinobi of the leaf, I will show you I am deserving of your eternal love! YOSH!”

With that, Gai jumped off the cliff and into the festival below, which had gotten quiet as they all listened to his declaration to you. Strangers screamed and scurried out of the way as he hit the ground with a resounding _Crack_ , and bolted through the festival crowds.

You sat back, huffing into the open air. That man would be the death of you.


	6. Winter Sick

Snow was falling in Konoha. The holidays were around the corner, and everyone snuggled in their homes, sitting by the fire and drinking hot tea. Everyone, except for one excitable jounin. He was searching for a chakra signature that wasn’t there.

Gai hopped from powdered rooftop to rooftop, searching for your chakra signature within all the coiled shinobi. He couldn’t find you anywhere. You tended to cozy up in the winter so it wasn’t a surprise.

“Gai, you’re going to catch a cold if you keep marching around out here in the cold.”

“Nonsense, my eternal rival!” Gai flashed Kakashi a smile.

This was one of the coldest winters Konoha had seen in years. Warming up with chakra only went so far. Even Kakashi wore mittens instead of his normal fingerless gloves.

“My youth shall keep me warm! I need to find (y/n)-chan, in order to have a festive chance this holiday season!”

“Right,” Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Good luck with that.”

“Thank you for your well wishing!”

And Gai jumped off to the next roof, prancing around the village tops. A wind blew across Kakashi. He shivered, and slipped off the rooftops, returning to his apartment where a dog pile of warmth awaited him.

…

_Achoo!_

“Oh Gai,” you sighed.

You heard he hopped around the rooftops looking for you, and in interest of getting him out of the cold you had flared your chakra. The man was sniffling when you found him atop your roof. You laid him on your couch and cocooned him in about ten blankets.

“Open up.”

He complied. You spooned warm soup into his mouth.

“I may be able to help with toxins, but bad bacteria are an entirely other thing. Why didn’t you use your chakra to keep warm?”

“I had to use it to find you. _Achoo!_ ”

He took the tissue you offered.

“And how’d that work out for you.”

He sniffled, “it got me to you, didn’t it?”

You ignore him, and pat at the sweat pooling down his head. His nose was rubbed raw from the tissues, and his cheeks were just as rosy. Gai mumbled, tugging the blanket up to his nose and snuggling in close, shutting his eyes.

“My youthful attempts have made me sleepy.”

“Rest it off. I’ll leave some water on the table, make sure to drink as much as you can when you—oh. You’re asleep.”

His snoring grew louder, until the blanket slipped and his agape mouth was allowed to make as much noise as possible. You leaned in to kiss his sweaty hair.

“Sleep tight, Gai-kun.”

He hummed in his sleep.

…

You were washing dishes when a knock sounded at your apartment door.

“Happy holidays, (y/n)!”

Anko and Kurenai stood at the door, Anko with peppermint sake and Kurenai with candy canes.

“Yo, (y/n).”

Kakashi crouched at your window.

“Get in, you’re letting in the wind!”

…

“So, what brings you all here?”

You shooed the jounin into the kitchen, where Kakashi sliced celery for dinner and you’d put Anko and Kurenai in charge of more cocoa and apple cider.

“Well patchy over here was looking for Gai, and we were looking for you, so we figured if we banded together we could sniff the two of you out.”

“I told you this was a good plan.”

“Less talk more chop, Patchy.”

A groan from the couch alerted you to Gai waking up. You elbowed Kakashi further from the sink, quickly dousing a towel in warm water before heading over to the couch.

“Here Gai,” you said. You pressed the towel onto his forehead, pushing back his bangs to make it rest directly against his skin. His eyes closed immediately, a happy smile settling on his face. You mirrored his smile on your own.

Anko sneered in disgust in the kitchen, “look at that. How are they perpetually cringey?”

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Kurenai smiled. You were re-tucking Gai into his blankets after he turned on his side. She sighed, leaning onto the kitchen counter. “He’s usually so terrible with being taken care of. It’s nice to see him resting. Even if it’s just for her.”

“Gai, do you want another blanket?”

“Hai, (y/n)-chan!” He sneezed.

…

Gai wouldn’t lie. He was pretty disappointed that he’d overestimated his immune system. He would have to re-schedule the sleigh ride, the fresh mochi and the hot chocolate.

“Gai, you need to lay back. Here.”

You placed another towel on his forehead, rubbing the ridge of his eyebrow. He lazily lifted his eyes up to your own. You smiled with your whole face, eyes crinkling, and it took his breath away. He only looked away when he had to sneeze.

“Happy holidays, Gai.”

“Happy holidays, (y/n)-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit late, but hoping to make up for it with a story for new years as well!


	7. New Years

“He’s still sick? But it’s New Years Eve!”

You sighed into your tea, “I know, Kurenai. But I can’t just leave him all alone tonight. That’d be cruel. Plus he’s too contagious.”

“I just think you don’t want to go to the party and you’re using him as an excuse.”

You spluttered, “I would never—”

Kurenai waved you away, red eyes amused and knowing. “You hate large gatherings of people you don’t know. This isn’t new.”

Your eyes flickered away from her. “I hate how easily you read me.”

“Yes, well, what kind of kunoichi would I be if I couldn’t sniff out your bullshittery, Miss Medic?”

Kurenai stirred her tea, ignoring the nervous murmurs of the patrons nearby. The two of you were sitting in a small tea shop in a heavily civilian district of Konoha. You chose it because they gave away free mochi on New Years. Kurenai came because she liked the quiet and obvious lack of weaponry. Almost everything was made from wood, and though the seats were rigid, you couldn’t discount the comfort their tea brought you.

“I just want you to be careful, (y/n). Don’t sink so much time into someone if you’re unsure as to how much you want them.”

“I thought we already talked about this,” you stirred your tea a little faster. “I know how I feel.”

“You’re right, I know that. I guess I’m just more worried about…” Kurenai paused.

“What?”

“You _adored_ him when you were younger. Practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Which makes sense, he’s the only shinobi that matches you for smiles. You’re both so bright. But don’t let yourself get too far too fast.”

“Kurenai,” you patted her hand. “I really appreciate the concern. I know where it’s coming from. But Gai isn’t just some guy who didn’t notice me when I was younger, he’s my best friend. I’ll always think he’s special.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to come up with another way to warn you. The lack of concern you seemed to have for your very passionate and very vulnerable heart worried her deeply, and though Anko wasn’t one to talk about it too much, she knew the other kunoichi was worried as well. That was why she kept cutting the back of Gai’s suits open so his underwear showed. Well, that’s what she chocked it up to. She couldn’t really be sure with that woman.

“As long as you don’t put him ahead of yourself, (y/n). He’s not a patient, he’s a friend. Remember that.”

You blushed. You did tend to make your patients priority number one, and since he was the first one to let you practice on him—let’s just say you had a hard time letting him do things for you.

…

“Three hours till the New Year, Gai!” you smiled into your tea.

“I am most excited, (y/n)-cha—” he sneezed, grabbing another tissue from the box.

“I’ll get more vitamin tablets.”

Gai hated those. The orange coloring stuck to his teeth and ruined his youthful smile. Sometimes he could taste it for days after having just one. He preferred for his body to heal itself. But for you? He’d eat a thousand of those terrible powdery pills. A knock at the door forestalled your search for the pills.

“Fuyu-sensei!”

Gai sat up with a start.

“Fuyu-san?”

“Anko-san told me you were staying in to take care of this one,” she nodded at Gai. “I thought I could keep you company for a while.”

Your smile couldn’t have been brighter. “Of course, sensei! Take a seat, I’ll make more tea.”

Gai moved his feet just before Fuyu-sensei jumped down on top of them. Fuyu squinted in his direction, giving a plastic, toothy smile which Gai nervously returned.

“How are you, Fuyu-san?”

“Oh, you know,” she waved her hand around. “Just doing some reconaissance.”

“For a mission?”

“No.”

Gai curled his toes under his feet. Fuyu-san was a scary, scary woman indeed. He perked up when he heard you returning, the clanging of tea and cups alerting them both to your presence.

“(y/n).”

Your shoulders rolled back in response to the authoritative tone in Fuyu’s voice.

“Hai, Sensei.”

“Leave the room. I need to talk to Gai about an upcoming mission we have.”

You left without another word. Gai’s head snapped to Fuyu, who stared blankly ahead and into his very soul. Or it felt like that. He steeled himself for a verbal ass-kicking.

“Fuyu-san, it is not polite to lie about a mission to get me alone.”

She blinked, “Oh, no. There really is a mission. Land of Snow, two months, we leave in three days. But it was an excuse to get you alone, you’re right on that account. This is much more important than the mission.” Fuyu leaned in further, pulling herself very close to Gai and his feeble form. Well, temporarily feeble. Fuyu had the not-sick advantage. “As you are aware I’m sure, the whole village knows about your time-sensitive courting of (y/n). It has also come to my attention that perhaps you are more sincere in your want than originally thought.”

Gai nodded furiously. “I am. Very serious.”

“Don’t interrupt me,” she snapped. “As I was saying, it has also come to my attention that you are someone who moves on once a challenge is done. So I will remind you, Gai, that my student is not a challenge. She is a human being with human emotions, and tends to love people who don’t always stick around.”

Gai understood that Fuyu was talking about her five-year disappearance after a bad mission. She left without a word, only a short goodbye letter to (y/n) and the keys to her place. It wrecked (y/n), and even though she trusted that Fuyu-sensei was doing what needed to be done, there was no way to tell her sensei would be okay. And for (y/n), that also meant teetering on the precipice of grief for five whole years. When Fuyu walked back through the village gates with a couple more scars but not too worse for wear, (y/n) cried. Then she smiled, and forgave instantly, and it was as though Fuyu never left in the first place.

“She forgives, over and over and over. And people take what they can, enjoy the lack of complication when it comes to knowing (y/n). People interact knowing she’ll forgive.”

Gai stared at Fuyu’s glassy eyes. She stared right back.

“I need to know that if you continue with this, with making her fall in love with you, that you’ll take that into account and take responsibility for your own actions. Even when she forgives you effortlessly. Hold yourself to the standards she deserves.”

If Gai’s eyes grew shiny, he chalked it up to his cold.

“I promise you, Fuyu-san. I promise her. I—” he took a deep, shuttering breath. “I promise.”

Fuyu stared for one moment more, then leaned back. The tension in the room seeped away with the settling of her shoulders against the end of the couch. “Good. That’s good.” Fuyu leaned her head back, “(y/n)-chan! Come bring me some of that tea you were talking about.” Her eyes flitted to Gai again. “We’re all done talking here.”

 


End file.
